The Stage of Puberty
by smut2bewriter
Summary: At the age of thirteen, that's where Uchiha Sasuke began to Imagine not so Innocent thoughts to his pink-haired classmate. (WARNING: underage smut )


**_hewoo! this is my first time on writing here in usually, I am used to write some of my stories on 'wattpad' but since is like a training for me to get better and I wanna know how to improve my smut so I started to write here._**

**_You guys will be the judge of my first ever smut okay? I hope to se_****_e ur reviews after this. haha!_**

* * *

It started when he was seven. The age where children are blissfully ignorant to reality.

but Uchiha Sasuke is different from any other normal kids out there. He was always been possessive when the day he knew how to talk and walk, whether they will be object, people or his own principles. He still wanted to point it that all of it was his. As a kid all he muttered about is his dear Older Brother and so called 'nii-san' Uchiha Itachi. The seven year old boy really loved him, almost like adolized his aniki with such adoration and Itachi can't help but spoil him rotten.

But when times that his parents didn't give what he trully wants, he always shed his anger by going in a fit of rage or tantrum where he do is destroy and throw stuff anywhere that seem to smash the object. It was a heart broken sight to Mikoto Uchiha seeing his son like that. What did they do wrong to raise their Sasu-chan like that?

Apparently Itachi was quite disappointed of himself, because of him, He spoiled Sasuke too much without even thinking the consequences of the outcomes, cause his love for his Otouto is so strong that he is wrapped around Sasuke's wants and wishes and the parents had nothing to do so they'll just go along as well. But Thankfully that Sasuke rarely show that violent side of him when he finally reach the age of twelve.

His birthday is upcoming close and he'll finally reach puberty. But still his anger sometime snapped. He despises idiotic, stupid people that didn't know how to give up on anything, it easily angered him when some individual manage to talk to him and asked stupid questions that even a cat knew the answer so the only thing he did to the individual's face is punching them to shut up and the worst part is he didn't give a damn if it's a female. It always send him in trouble but luckily that his parents are rich, he was safe to say that he didn't easily get expelled or transferred to some juvenile centers.

A week past about the Incident. He met a boy named Uzumaki Naruto, he was the definition of what Sasuke despises. Childish, loud and stupid. The blonde twelve year old annoyed Sasuke to no end, almost losing his own sanity that made him beat up to a bloody pulp but then again like Sasuke describe him as idiotic he didn't give up and always stay as Sasuke's friend no matter how an asshole Sasuke can be, and Naruto is the first ever to become Sasuke's best friend.

Days past and his birthday finally had come. He is now officially a teenager, at the age of thirteen he began to Imagine not so Innocent thoughts to a certain pink haired twelve year old classmate.

A change when by the name Haruno Sakura.

Her presence did not do him good. Whenever she passes him, her scent always carry around her. She always smell good. She is smart, he like that. And mostly the definition of Innocent oozing through her, with those Exotic features like a Mystical fairy. Her long pink hair and beautiful jade eyes that could be easily read like an open book. She is everything that Sasuke ever wanted in his birthday.

He's thoughts had corrupted him, wanted to claim her as his. He wanted it so much more than anything and he wishes that he wanted Sakura as his birthday gift.

Earlier that morning Sasuke was rummaging through his locker to find his missing notebook while Naruto was rattling about today of treating him in his birthday when someone had the nerve to bump into the Uchiha's personal space and he stumbles back because of the weight on top of him.

He cursed and heard the dobe checking for him if he was okay. But his pure anger made him ignore Naruto and he focuses on the person on top of him which will pay. without hesitation, He grabbed a pair of pink silky locks quite roughly and pulling it down to see the face of the person who dared to bump into him.

but when he saw those Large doe eyes stared at him and those plump pink lips parted because of the lack of words she wanted to say. His eyes looked at those tempting lips, his hand suddenly trembles with self-control when he now knew that on top of him is Haruno Sakura.

"I'm s-sorry S-Sasuke-kun. I-I didn't mean to-" she was cut off when the Uchiha pushed her off of him and glare at her but he secretly straining himself of not to fuck her here and there in public.

"Get out of my sight."

'Or I will drag you myself and fuck you senseless.' The Uchiha thought in his mind. He put his clenched fist inside his pockets like all his control will loose once he unclench them.

Sakura stand immediately and bow apologetically not knowing that her skirt flew because of her hasty movements, giving Sasuke a glimpse of her cotton pink panties.

Sasuke then look away to hide the restrained face and jaw clenched on trying his best to not loose control especially that the dobe is far meters away from him.

"I'm sorry S-Sasuke-kun. I'll g-go." She turn and ran, again with her skirt flew a bit to see a clear glimpse of her cotton pink panties and her little rear that been wrap tightly around the said panties.

Now he imagine of grabbing and dragging her to a nearby private place to-

"Yo! Teme! What was that all about?" Naruto finally intervene and brought Sasuke back to his senses as his eyes look at the blonde shrimp who look at him in confusion.

"Nothing." The Uchiha replied as he turn his back and walk away leaving a confuse Naruto.

He was in the middle in his king sized bed, looking directly at the ceiling with his mind still wondering about how Sakura. on that moment when she bump him, he started to imagine dirty thoughts on how she may look like when her cheeks are flushed while he thrusted himself firmly inside her, he wanted to hear her scream his name with her little voice of hers and little did he knew that if he keep this up maybe soon he'll explode.

He started to feel so hot and bothered now, his pants form a tent with his erection visible in his white shorts. He scowl in frustration as he sat himself and decide on doing 'that' just so he could relief his sexual frustration. He took a deep breath and focus, He had heard this activity to one of his aniki's friends just to felt sexual relief, he was also curious of how masturbation felt. So he follow the instructions of what his aniki's friends say of doing a masturbation is just to Imagine a certain girl.

He closed his eyes and breathed. He raised his right hand and massage his abdomen to felt how warm and sensitive his own skin felt. He sighed when his hand lowered inside his pants and begin the orientation of masturbation.

He first rub the base of the head of his cock and felt his own cock begin to harden at the touch. He gasped lowly when he fisted his hand and tugged it up and down. Slowly at first but the heat in his abdome begin to form when his fist jerk itself faster and tugged it harder.

'Yes! It feel so fucking good.' Sasuke thought while jerking, his thoughts began to wonder to a certain pink haired blossom.

He imagined her grinding harder on top of him. With her flushed face, sweaty body and parting lips, screaming his name with pure ecstasy.

Sasuke let out a guttural moan as Sakura bounced up and down above him, riding him with all he might

She was panting, letting out tiny noises as she leaned to press her naked little breast to his chest as she continued to move atop him. She met his every fucking thrust with abandon, sweat pouring from her forehead and saliva threatening to trail down her open mouth. He wanted to see how beautifully she looked. Expression filled with pleasure.

"F-Fuck! S-Sakura!" He moaned when he was almost going to explode but then he let out his hand first and spit it so that his cock would easily slide and he thrust faster and harder. Tugging it more roughly just to reach his limit.

A blinding light came into his eyes and he exploded into his hand with a load of cum. His mind was blank from how amazing the feeling is, this is mind blowing.

Minutes lasted, his lust now ease down and he looked his own hand that covered with his cum. He felt like a pervert but then it was still worth it.

* * *

**_hope that'll do, I hope I'll hear something out from u guys ( v0)b_**


End file.
